Black and Blue
by SnappleApple450Fan3
Summary: Bella is eight years old and her and her mother were abused by her father for quite a while. At one point it gets so bad that Bella's father ends up killing her mother. Bella escapes but meets an incredibly beautiful man with golden eyes and bronze-like hair...What will happen? Read to find out! ExB


**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace**

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**  
**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**  
**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**  
**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

**Through the wind and the rain**  
**She stands hard as a stone**  
**In a world that she can't rise above**  
**But her dreams give her wings**  
**And she flies to a place where she's loved**  
**Concrete angel**

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**  
**The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights**  
**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**  
**When morning comes it'll be too late**

**_[Repeat Chorus]_**

**A statue stands in a shaded place**  
**An angel girl with an upturned face**  
**A name is written on a polished rock**  
**A broken heart that the world forgot**

**_[Repeat Chorus]_**

**Chapter One**

**Fear**

**'Everything will be okay in the end, If its not okay its not the End'**

"Bella go upstairs please" my mom said, in a very strained voice.

"Why? Why shouldn't she stay?" My daddy questioned her, a 'v' already forming his eyebrows, creasing the skin between.

My mommy didn't answer, her eyes shot from his face to mine, they were pleading.

"Look at me Renee!" My daddy yelled loudly at her, his voice echoed through my ears.

Her head snapped towards his direction, "Charles, calm down, your drunk"

"What? I am calm! And I am not drunk!" he smiled at her, however it was blatantly obvious how fake it was. In fact the smile was very creepy.

I knew what was going to happen, I had experienced this many times before. My mom told me I was very young to actually understand this, she said I was a very advanced child. A special child.

I knew there was a meaning behind her words. I just simply couldn't figure it out.

My daddy's face was beginning to redden; that was never a good sign.

I began to walk towards the stairs but my daddy's hand caught my shoulder, restraining me.

"Isabella Swan! Stay right here!" He scolded me and glared at me, his glare would make you a cower in a corner. To be honest I was having a hard time not doing that.

I watched as a spherical tear fell down my mommy's cheek.

My daddy let go and approached my mommy, his hand kept switching between a tightly clutched fist, to a flat palm.

His hand extended towards my mommy causing her to flinch.

His hand swung back before slamming straight towards my mommy's cheek.

He slapped her. For crying.

My mommy looked at me once last time and mouthed 'go'.

I ran as fast as I could towards the stairs, my teddy grasped firmly in my hand.

But I wasn't fast enough.

My daddy grabbed onto teddy's legs and wouldn't let go. He began to pull at them which of course was pulling me closer.

"Get back here!" He roared, bits of saliva covered my face.

I mashed my foot down on his but I wasn't quick enough.

Teddy's body was pulled off, leaving me only holding his head.

I let out a small cry, as my most prize possession was ripped in half.

My daddy threw the headless body onto the floor.

I watched with pleasure as my daddy's face contorted in pain. Serves him right for hurting mommy and teddy.

Quickly, I took my chance and ran up the stairs and into my room, my pulse was pumping loudly in my ears.

My eyes shot around the room looking for something heavy enough to stop daddy coming in.

Swiftly, I yanked my chair across my room and pushed it under the door handle.

Phew...

Surprisingly, he hadn't came after me.

My ear was now pressed against the door, I wanted to know what would happen. But really I was waiting for that horrible moment when my mommy would cry our secret word.

My back sank down the door and stopped when my butt hit the floor.

My bottom lip quivered, and my body began to shudder with fear.

I began to sob into my tiny hands, I was so scared for my mommy.

My shaky arms pulled my knees up and wrapped tightly around them.

I began to rock back and forth as my tears trickled down my skin.

I watched as my tears drizzled onto my shirt.

I ran my thumb over one of teddy's eyes, feeling the cool texture.

"Why have you raised our child so poorly?" My daddy screamed harshly, I could imagine his nostrils flaring.

"Me? _You_ are the one abusing Bella and I. And she is NOT your child. I raised my child _alone_. That child is mine and mine only!" My mommy retorted bitterly.

I closed my eyes for a moment trying to block out the sounds of my mommy's cry's and my daddy's beatings.

My mommy took the worse abuse from my daddy while I took the minor punches and slaps. I got a few bruises but that didn't bother me much although they always were hard to cover up.

"Thats it Renee. I can't take your crap anymore!" My daddy bellowed, his voice left no room for further argument.

I could hear my mommy crying and pleading with my daddy.

"Run!" my mommy bawled, those words made a crack in my heart.

That was my Que. Time to run.

Quickly, I scrambled to my feet, wiping away my tears.

I dashed towards my wardrobe and yanked open the doors.

Inside was my rucksack that my mommy had prepared for me and beside it was a letter addressed to me.

I stuffed the letter inside the rucksack. "I love you B-" My mommy began to yell but she cut herself off with a very painful scream.

I pulled the rucksack onto my back and pushed teddy's head into my pocket.

Another tear slipped from my eye before I began to approach the window.

It was quiet for a moment, but it was too quiet. A spine-chilling laugh echoed through the empty silence.

Death hung heavily in the air, but I guess I only noticed that.

I unlocked the window latch and gently pushed it open.

A cool breeze rolled in and swept across my face, momentarily making me forget the situation with its coolness.

Abruptly, the laugh broke off halfway through, leaving another awkward silence.

I guess the silence was better than that murderous laugh of his.

As I began to climb onto the window ledge, my daddy began charging up the stairs.

It was obviously him, because his deep, ferocious, voice was yelling "Your next Bella!"

When I was actually sitting on the ledge my daddy began banging on my door.

"Open this door Bella!"

I pushed my legs out and let them dangle for a second while I examined the height.

It wasn't too bad, I'd survive.

Well I'd survive if I was a fast runner.

It was 4 ft/5 ft ish.

My hand grasped the other side of the window as I stuck my head out.

I inhaled sharply as the cold bit at my cheeks.

My legs pushed off the window and instead of landing on the ground like I had planned, my knees slammed onto the ground.

A sharp pain ran up my thighs and I nearly screamed.

But my intelligent side knew it'd be my death if I did.

My hands curled around my knees as I bit my lip.

I let out a shaky breath and stood up.

I was told to go to my neighbors if this happened but they were currently away on holiday.

I began to limp towards the forest without thinking.

It was the best place I could think to go. Where else could I go? Nowhere.

Just as I began to enter the forest, I heard in the distance the front door bust open.

No. He was not going to catch me. I ignored the pain in my legs and began to run into the forest even though my legs protested against it.

I started to feel dizzy and weak. I wavered for a moment before falling to the ground.

Well that was where I was expecting to go.

But a pair of strong arms were holding me in place.

His hands were incredibly cold...

He steadied me and released his grip on my arms.

I looked up to thank him but to only meet a pair of golden, topaz eyes.

"Golden" I murmured, which caused him to look down.

I took this moment to scrutinize him.

He was incredibly beautiful.

He had copper-like hair that was just completely and utterly messy, it looked untamable.

The suns rays that broke through the forest showed that his hair was highlighted with red. But it was clearly natural.

My eyes wandered to his face again. His skin was so pale, it reminded me of snow white.

I giggled which caused his eyes to look up again but through his eyelashes which framed his golden eyes perfectly.

"Your skin is like snow whites" I smiled at him, but my smile faltered when my daddy screamed in the distance "Bella! Get back here!"

My eyes widened in horror and I cried, "No don't let him kill me as well!"

The Golden-Eyed-Man looked shocked and his eyes looked sad.

Without warning he scooped me up and held me to his chest.

"I won't" his voice was so smooth and sounded like velvet.

That was the last thing I heard before I fell into the darkness.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am eight years old and today my mommy was killed by my daddy.


End file.
